coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3211 (10th April 1991)
Plot Gail has had to tell Martin that Mike is negotiating the cafe lease. She swears him to secrecy as Alma wouldn't want Mike involved. Steph employs a delighted Phyllis on a regular basis. Vera collects Joss Shackleton from hospital. Back in the Street, he makes a beeline for the charity shop to apologise to Emily for upsetting her. When a belligerent Vera tells Emily she's lucky she's not suing them, Ruby Mottram lets slip that Percy pushed Joss. The recession hits Ingram's, with Mike having to pull an order for Weatherfield Fabrics which is going bust. Vera threatens Percy if he touches Joss again. Des is furious when he has the Italian translated: "Rome was not built in a day, but Steph was laid flat in two nights. None shall sleep."; Steph is angry that Des thinks she was unfaithful. Mike tells Gail he's knocked the agent down to £600 a month. Gail thanks him for his efforts and admits defeat. He asks her not to do anything for twenty-four hours. Alma is upset that she'll be homeless when she loses the cafe. Percy tells Jack that he offered his blood to Joss to show that he's truly sorry but he's the wrong type. Jack looks up Vera's blood type: 0+, which is different to Joss's A-, proving that he isn't her father. Mike tells Gail that he's sorted it for £350 and asks her not to tell Alma that he helped her. When Martin questions Mike's motives, he tells him that he's repaying a favour to Alma. Des takes the receipt for Steph's holiday photos when Phyllis tries to hand it over to Steph. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington Guest cast *Joss Shackleton - Harold Goodwin *Ruby Mottram - Ann Rye Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Friends of Weatherfield Hospital Charity Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *Unnamed pub Notes *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 27th January 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a Corner Shop scene of 53" duration in Part One, where Phyllis Pearce buys groceries for the Barneses and informs Audrey Roberts that she does not expect them to require her services any more. The ITV3 repeat on 2nd January 2019 contained the same edit, plus a further trim of 10" to a scene in No.6 in Part Two, where Des Barnes reveals the translation of the message he found on Steph's cast. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Accusations fly at the Rovers, at the Duckworths and at No 6. Mike has some business news for Gail, but is it the sort she wants to hear? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,180,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes